mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 14-26
Suited For Success Rarity leading friends into room S1E14.png 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png|The friends are ready to be surprised by their custom dresses. Seeing new dresses for the first time S1E14.png|"Okay, you can look now!" Horrified reaction to first batch of dresses S1E14.png Pinkie Pie's dress on display S1E14.png|Pinkie Pie's dress on a mannequin 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png|Speechless. Twilight yes something S1E14.png The ponies try to come up with complements for the dresses S1E14.png|"I love something! Something is my favorite!" Fluttershy its... S01E14.png Fluttershy ...nice S01E14.png Speechless Rarity listening to 5 main ponies S01E14.png Pinkie Pie holding some fabrics S1E14.png|Pinkie picking the fabric for her new dress. Lights shining through window S1E14.png|"Pinkie Pie, that color's too obtrusive; wait until you see it in the light." Balloons S1E14.png|"More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons." Candy S1E14.png|"More candy! Oh, less candy." Pinkie Pie in Carousel Boutique S1E14.png|"Oh wait, I know. Streamers!" Pinkie Pie 'Whose dress is this' S1E14.png|"Whose dress is this?" "Streamers it is." Pinkie Pie "All we ever want is indecision" S1E14.png|"All we ever want is indecision." Rarity being overwhelmed with pressure S1E14.png Rarity wants to overcome intimidation S1E14.png It's all in the presentation! S1E14.png Pinkie Pie with a marker in her mouth S1E14.png Pinkie Pie huh huh huh S1E14.png|"Well, are you as happy with them as we are? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Rarity well invade space S1E14.png|Rarity: "Well, I'm... happy that all of you are happy." Rarity's dresses revised and shown S1E14.png Pinkie Pie walks forward in her hideous dress S1E14.png|At the beginning of the first fashion show, Pinkie Pie is very proud of her new "mish-mash" dress. Pinkie Pie on her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|Sauntering down the catwalk. Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png|The ponies stand before the critical audience. Pinkie Pie embarrassed S1E14.png|They begin to regret their insistence after Hoity Toity denounces the outfits. Group walking S01E14.png Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|"Rarity, you okay in there? You haven't come out for days." Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png|Twilight: "Now what do we do?" Applejack we can't leave her S01E14.png Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|Pinkie's prediction that Rarity will become a "crazy cat lady" is met with skepticism. Twilight posing cool S1E14.png|The friends show Rarity the dress they finished for her. Rarity's friends showing Rarity her dress S1E14.png Fluttershy blushing S1E14.png Rarity don't like it S1E14.png Ponies happy S01E14.png Twilight should have let S1E14.png|Twilight admits they should have accepted their first dresses. Pinkie Pie gets candy on her dress S1E14.png Pinkie Pie's hat S1E14.png Pinkie Pie tasting a gumdrop S1E14.png Pinkie Pie in candy field S1E14.png Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png|Pinkie during the second fashion show. Pinkie Pie modeling S1E14.png Main 6 ponies showing off in the better dresses S1E14.png The ponies wearing their Gala dresses S1E14.png All of the dresses grouped together for the presentation S1E14.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie underneath tree S1E15.png Pinkie Pie under a tree S1E15.png Pinkie Pie hiding under a platform S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png|There she is under the rock! Pinkie Pie cute expression S01E15.png|dat face Pinkie Pie holding her twitchy tail S1E15.png Pinkie Pie wearing her parasol headgear S1E15.png Pinkie Pie suspects something S1E15.png Approaching Pinkie S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle walking up to Pinkie. Pinkie Pie twitches S1E15.png Twilight and Spike observe Pinkie S1E15.png Pinkie Pie walks away S1E15.png Pinkie Pie shaking her legs S1E15.png Pinkie Pie's tail starts twitching S1E15.png Pinkie Pie's Tail Twitching S01E15.gif Pinkie Pie and Spike looking above them S1E15.png Pinkie Pie trotting away from the ditch S1E15.png Pinkie Pie floppy ear S1E15.png|Ear flop. Pinkie Pie's back is tingling S1E15.png Pinkie Pie explaining the sign of a lucky day S1E15.png Pinkie Pie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png Twilight freaking out S1E15.png|Oh, Pinkie... Pinkie Pie places Gummy on the floor S1E15.png Pinkie Pie introduces Gummy S1E15.png Gummy has no teeth S1E15.png Gummy biting Pinkie's tail S1E15.png|Gummy hangs onto her tail Ponyville Soap Store S01E15.png Twilight with lazy eyes whilst running S1E15.png Pinkie Pie being examined S1E15.png Twilight tries to measure Pinkie's predictions S1E15.png Twilight Observes Pinkie S1E15.png Pinkie Pie rolling around in the school playground S1E15.png|Remember: they're ponies, not pony-shaped humans. Confused Pinkie S1E15.png Pinkie Pie greeting Applejack S1E15.png Pinkie Pie reveals she knew Twilight was following her S1E15.png Twilight "Why didn't you tell me?" S1E15.png Pinkie Pie "That would've spoiled the secret" S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle is close to saying a bad word to our silly, pink filly. Spike asks Pinkie if her tail is still twitching S1E15.png Twilight wincing and gritting her teeth S1E15.png Pinkie vibrating S01E15.png Pinkie Pie's mane twitching S1E15.png Spike believes Fluttershy spontaneously exploded S01E15.png Applejack questions Spikes theory S1E15.png Spike emphasizes his explosion theory S01E15.png Pinkie Pie suggests a second spontaneous explosion S01E15.png Applejack dismisses Pinkie Pie's and Spike's explosion theories S01E15.png FlusteredPinkie S01E15.png Beetle on a hydra's neck S01E15.png Behind you Twilight S1E15.png Twilight discovers a Hydra behind her S1E15.png Pinkie Pie looks at the Hydra coming out of the swamp S1E15.png Pinkie Pie funny S1E15.png Twilight and others run from the hydra S01E15.png Pinkie Pie shaking as she trots S1E15.png Pinkie Pie walks off the cliff S1E15.png|High jump The friends watch Twilight confuse the hydra S1E15.png Pinkie Pie on the edge of a cliff S1E15.png SuperHappyTwilight S01E15.png Pinkie Pie about to shake again S01E15.png Twilight Not The Doozy S1E15.png Pinkie Pie That wasn't it S1E15.png Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png Singed Twilight Sparkle with Pinkie onlooking S1E15.png|Oh, Twilight, I didn't know you're burnt up! Twilight can't fight it S01E15.png Pinkie Pie undergoing swift changes S1E15.png Pinkie Pie starting to freak out S1E15.png Pinkie Pie puffing up S1E15.png|Pinkie's body inflated Walk away S01E15.png Twilight writing to Celestia S1E15.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight with umbrella hats S1E15.png Pinkie Pie honking Twilight's nose S1E15.png|Honk! Sonic Rainboom Twilight thanks the others for helping her clean S01E16.png|Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight. Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Fluttershy "Did my cheering do that?" S1E16.png|Oh my girls, did my cheering cause this? Twilight "What are you two arguing about?" S1E16.png|"What are you two arguing about?" Pinkie Pie explains Best Young Flyer competition S1E16.png|"Best Young Flyer competition is where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles!" Pinkie Pie demonstrating "Some are fast!" S1E16.png|"Some are fast!" Pinkie Pie demonstrating "And some are graceful" S1E16.png|"And some are graceful..." Pinkie Pie teetering in book sea S1E16.png|"Wooah!" Pinkie Pie "Ooh, I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom!" S1E16.png|"Ooh, I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom!" Pinkie Pie tells Twilight she needs to get out more S1E16.png|Twilight asks what a sonic rainboom is, and Pinkie tells her, "You really need to get out more." Pinkie Pie describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png|"The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going soo fast..." Pinkie Pie leaps off windowsill S1E16.png Pinkie Pie "A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once" S1E16.png|"BOOM! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!" Pinkie Pie excitedly rears when describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png Pinkie Pie "you're gonna do it again" S1E16.png|"Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?" Applejack thinks Rainbow Dash is confident S1E16.png Applejack "How did you do that?" S1E16.png I think it worked S1E16.png Pinkie walks on clouds for the first time S1E16.png|Pinkie is the first to jump off the hot-air balloon onto the cloud floor. Pinkie Pie cartwheeling on clouds S1E16.png|Cartwheeling on clouds. Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png Snowflakes in a bowl S1E16.png Catching Snowflakes S01E16.png Rainbow pools S1E16.png Pinkie Pie licks the rainbow S1E16.png|Pinkie tastes a rainbow. Pinkie Pie's face before she tastes the spiciness S1E16.png Pinkie Pie's reaction 1 S1E16.png|Pinkie starts to get the feeling that tasting the rainbow wasn't such a good idea after all. Pinkie Pie's reaction 2 S1E16.png|That looks painful. Pinkie Pie with blue face S1E16.png Pinkie Pie with a green face S1E16.png|She's gonna blow! Pinkie Pie momentarily belches fire S1E16.png|Pinkie discovers why it's a bad idea to taste the rainbow. Pinkie Pie's reaction 3 S1E16.png|Pinkie's face turns the colors of the rainbow! Pinkie Pie's reaction 4 S1E16.png|Almost over... Pinkie Pie with yellow face after tasting rainbow S1E16.png Pinkie Pie's reaction 5 S1E16.png|Pinkie's glad that's over, as Applejack and Twilight can barely contain their laughter. Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png|This is the same pink pony who considers hot sauce a good topping for cupcakes? Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Applejack wondering where Rainbow Dash is S1E16.png Pinkie waves foam finger at beginning of competition S1E16.png|Pinkie and her new foam finger. Friends cheering when Rainbow Dash and Rarity come out S1E16.png Fluttershy "Look, phase 2 is working!" S1E16.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight watching the Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png Fluttershy jumping and screaming when Rainbow Dash succeeds S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Cheering ponies S1E16.png Mane6 at a hot air balloon S1E16.png The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png|Rarity is forgiven. Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png 4 of the Mane 6 gathered in Ponyville S1E19.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Twilight & Applejack gasp S1E19.png Main ponies a lotta holeys S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png Pinkie Pie happily heading towards a hole S1E19.png Pinkie Pie down I go S1E19.png|Down I go! Pinkie Pie fails to enter the hole S1E19.png|Huh? What's this? Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Applejack diggy hole S01E19.png Pinkie Pie digging happily S1E19.png|Pinkie is happily digging. Pinkie Pie Spot elastictail pull S01E19.png|Pull the twitchy tail. Pinkie Pie spot elastic tail snap S01E19.png The main crew is tired S1E19.png Other main ponies imagining Rarity S1E19.png Spike gem out of pocket S01E19.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png The ponies being dragged into a hole S1E19.png Pinkie Pie biting Fluttershy's tail S1E19.png Main crew go down the dog hole S1E19.gif Main Crew reaching the end of the tunnel S1E19.png Pinkie Pie riding Fluttershy as they are being dragged down into the caves system S1E19.png|Pinkie gets a ride form Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie diving into the cave S1E19.png|Skydiving makes this pony feel the wind in her hair. Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Applejack S01E19.png Spike happy at expense S1E19.png Twilight umm S1E19.png|Looks like Pinkie Pie isn't smiling for a change. Twilight which way S1E19.png Rainbow Dash wondering where S1E19.png Rainbow Dash take forever S1E19.png Rainbow Dash narrow it down S1E19.png|How come Pinkie is not smiling. Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Rainbow Dash be in there S1E19.png|No smile? Rainbow Dash let's go S1E19.png|If Pinkie ain't smiling then nopony can smile! Bucking the Diamond Dogs off S1E19.png Twilight uh excuse me! S1E19.png|Pinkie is too surprised to smile. Spike & everypony happy S1E19.png Rainbow Dash & rest speechless S1E19.png|Still no smiling Pinkie!!!!? Spike likes this S1E19.png Rainbow Dash all those dogs S1E19.png The ponies hauling gems back to Ponyville S1E19.png Rarity I'm a lady S1E19.png Rarity handle myself S1E19.png Rarity wrapped around my hoof S1E19.png Rarity entire time S1E19.png Rainbow Dash I can't believe S1E19.png|Pinkie smiling as she pulls a cart full of gems. Main 6 with cart ton of diamonds S1E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie carrying a basket filled with feathers S1E20.png|A tisket, a tasket, got something in my basket; feathers in lots of colors! Pinkie Pie feathers S1E20.png Rarity levitating feathers S1E20.png|Ooooh magic. Pinkie Pie and Twilight look at Spike cushion S1E20.png|Pinkie's muzzle sure is a funny shape in this picture. Spike proclaiming his love S1E20.png|Pinkie's "Oh, you!" face. Spike proclaiming his love 2 S1E20.png Twilight why Spike S1E20.png|What is this cute face on Pinkie Pie. Twilight some things S1E20.png Spike talks to Pinkie and Twilight S1E20.png|"I'm gonna tell you two a secret." Spike not tell anyone S1E20.png|"But you have to promise not to tell anyone." Twilight I promise S1E20.png|Oooooh this sounds party. Twilight what in the world S1E20.png|Pinkie promise comes to light. Pinkie Pie swear S01E20.png|"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Spike closer closer S1E20.png|Tell me, tell me...please. Spike you ready S1E20.png Spike c'mon closer S1E20.png Pinkie Pie's head disappears S01E20.png Spike admits his crush on Rarity S1E20.png Twilight's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity S1E20.png Pinkie Pie's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity S1E20.png|OH MY GOD! Pinkie Pie covers her mouth S1E20.png Twilight yeah...really S1E20.png|"We won't say a word!" Pinkie Pie gets too close to Twilight S1E20.png|"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie scolds Twilight S1E20.png|"You promised Spike you wouldn't say anything." Twilight you dare S1E20.png|Pinkie gets you face, she gets in your space. Spike begs S1E20.png Pinkie Pie reminds Twilight to keep Spike's secret S1E20.png Pinkie Pie "Foreverrrr!" S1E20.png|Pinkie Pie warns against betrayal of a friend's trust. Twilight deal with you S1E20.png|Pinkie you don't want to know how Twilight deals with you. Twilight lips are sealed S1E20.png|"My lips are sealed." Twilight promises to keep the secret S01E20.png Spike wants to stay with Rarity S1E20.png|Dissatisfied with Spike. Pinkie Pie scares Twilight S1E20.png Twilight again why S1E20.png|I'm scaring you. Twilight how can she S1E20.png Pinkie Pie sticking out of sponges S1E20.png|Forever! Rarity anxious S1E20.png|During the photo shoot. Rarity so soon S1E20.png Photo Finish shouting S1E20.png Twilight and Pinkie Pie nervous S1E20.png Spike looking at Rarity S1E20.png Twilight and Pinkie Pie disappointed S1E20.png Rarity in a black cloak S1E20.png Spike stands up for Rarity S1E20.png Spike sneaky eyebrow S1E20.png Pinkie Pie and the sponges S1E20.png Pinkie Pie and the sponges 2 S1E20.png Pinkie Pie with an apple S1E20.png Pinkie Pie eating an apple S1E20.gif|"Poor York Imperial. I knew ye well." Pinkie Pie eating an apple S1E20.png|Munching an apple Twilight how much more S1E20.png Fluttershy de Magics S1E20.png Twilight use my magic S1E20.png Pinkie Pie making cupcakes S1E20.png Twilight unattractive S1E20.png Twilight to model again S1E20.png Twilight can't tell anyone S1E20.png|Pinkie doesn't mind the breach of her personal space. Twilight promise me S1E20.png|Pinkie is thinking of what new trademark move to use. Pinkie Pie swear S1E20.png Pinkie Pie swear 2 S1E20.png|What is she doing? Twilight hard to believe S1E20.png|"So you do promise or you don't?" Pinkie Pie "I zipped my mouth closed" S1E20.png|"Uh, yes! Obviously, that's why I zipped my mouth closed, then locked it with a key..." Pinkie Pie "then dug a hole" S1E20.png|"...then dug a hole..." Pinkie Pie dropping the "key" S1E20.png Pinkie Pie "then buried the key" S1E20.png|"... then buried the key..." Pinkie Pie "then built a house" S1E20.png|"...then built a house up top the hole where I buried the key, then moved into the house on top of the hole." Pinkie Pie squee S1E20.png|"Obviously." Pinkie Pie observes Twilight from the mirror S1E20.png|Pinkie's strong enough to shatter the laws of physics...either that, or Twilight is beginning to hallucinate about Pinkie's warning. Pinkie Pie in the mirror S1E20.png|"*sigh* And you were doing so well." Over a Barrel Ponies chatting S01E21.png Spike speaks to Rainbow and Pinkie S01E21.png Ponies look at Spike S01E21.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash whispering in the dark S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in the dark S1E21.png Rainbow Dash "No, Fluttershy" S01E21.png|Starting to worry about RD's sanity. "You know she's not a tree, right?" S01E21.png Fluttershy tree fantasy S1E21.png Spike slamming the door S01E21.png|Apparently Pinkie's eyes are sensitive to noise as well. Ponies laughing S01E21.png Blowing out the candle S01E21.png|Is Pinkie flame-resistant? Main 5 what's that rumbling S01E21.png Rarity admiring the buffalo's accessories S1E21.png Pinkie Pie looking outside the window at buffalo S1E21.png|"Ooh, looky, now they're doing tricks!" Friends pressed against the window S1E21.png Ponies worried S01E21.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|"Boo!" Rainbow Dash yelps S1E21.png Pinkie Pie "Ah'ya caught me!" S1E21.png Pinkie Pie "You're good." S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie 2 S1E21.png|"Shhshh! What do you think you're doing?!" Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie S1E21.png|"You gotta get out of here!" Pinkie Pie "I do?" S1E21.png|"I do?" Rainbow Dash "You're going to blow my cover!" S1E21.png|"You're gonna blow my cover!" Pinkie Pie I am S01E21.png|"I am?" Pinkie Pie "Oh my gosh, so am I!" S1E21.png|"Oh my gosh, so am I!" Rainbow Dash "And the more of us there are out here" S1E21.png|"And the more of us there are out here..." Buffalo start to surround Pinkie and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|"...the more chances of us getting..." Buffalo surround Pinkie and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|"...caught." Pinkie Pie staring at buffalo who are surrounding her S01E21.png|Whoops. Rainbow Dash tells Pinkie to run S1E21.png|"Run, Pinkie, I'll hold 'em off. Save yourself!" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie confused S01E21.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash astonished by Spike's rapport with the buffalo S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Dash listening to Spike S1E21.png Pinkie Pie eating S01E21.png Pinkie Pie loves the buffalo's food S1E21.png|"Before we finish EATING?" Pinkie Pie are you loco in the coco S01E21.png|"Are you loco in the coco?" Little Strongheart giving Spike turquoises S1E21.png Pinkie Pie mushy stuff S01E21.png|"Can I please have more of that mushy stuff, whatever it was?" Pinkie waves at Little Strongheart S1E21.png Pinkie Pie heh S01E21.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash huh S01E21.png Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike looking worried S01E21.png Rainbow Dash legs crossed S01E21.png Rainbow Dash super angry S01E21.png Rainbow Dash "we have some apple-picking Appleloosans to talk to" S01E21.png Main 6, Spike, and Braeburn shortest rescue ever S01E21.png Fluttershy "Pinkie!" S1E21.png Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Curtain Peek S1E21.png|Alright, let's get this show started. Spike giving Pinkie the thumbs up S1E21.png|'Pinkie:' Ready, Spike? Spike: Ready, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie's song S01E21.png Pinkie Pie we may be divided S01E21.png|A pony from a seashell Pinkie Pie singing S1E21.png Pinkie Pie That Look S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie sporting her 'Wild West' look in "Over A Barrel." Pinkie Pie singing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png|Here come the cowmares! Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie jumping S01E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing and smiling S1E21.png Buffalo staring at Pinkie S1E21.png|Just take this from me. Pinkie Pie And A Buffalo S1E21.png|I know it's hard for you, but listen. Pinkie Pie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png|You've got to soften your hearts... Pinkie Pie pulling the Buffalo's lip S1E21.png|...and lighten up, so you gotta share, you gotta care. Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png Pinkie Pie extremely happy S1E21.png Pinkie Pie having fun S1E21.png Pinkie Pie "So what do you say" S01E21.png Pinkie Pie kicking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie kick-dancing S1E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie kick-dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie kick-dancing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing1 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie kick-dancing 4 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie through S01E21.png Pinkie Pie getting weird stares S1E21.png Pinkie Pie mentioning they are all vegetarians S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie points out what ponies and buffalo have in common. Pinkie Pie hay S01E21.png Pinkie Pie and crowd S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie on stage Pinkie Pie More Singing S1E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png|"We'll get through." Pinkie Pie finishing the song S1E21.png Spike cheering S1E21.png Pinkie Pie taking a bow S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Spike S01E21.png Pinkie Pie "That wasn't the message of my song at all" S01E21.png Pinkie Pie again dancing S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Uh oh Battle S1E21.png|"No! This can't be happening!" Pinkie Pie tossed into the air by the buffaloes S1E21.png Pinkie Pie ouch S01E21.png|Somepony, help! Pinkie Pie Breaking Fourth Wall Looney Tunes S1E21.png|4th wall? What 4th wall? A Bird in the Hoof Pinkie Pie in front of Fluttershy S1E22.png Pinkie Pie hops up S1E22.png Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png Pinkie Pie looks at the candy S1E22.png Pinkie Pie about to hit herself with a pie S1E22.png Pinkie Pie holding a pie in her hoof S1E22.png Pinkie Pie puts a pie to her face S1E22.png Pinkie Pie looks at the chocolate fountain S1E22.png Pinkie Pie in the chocolate fountain S01E22.png Pinkie Pie's face covered in chocolate S1E22.png Pinkie Pie munching on food S1E22.png Pinkie Pie eats Celestia's cupcake S1E22.png Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Pinkie Pie's tail is being pulled S1E22.png Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png Pinkie Pie with puffed cheeks S1E22.png Fluttershy "excuse me" S01E22.png Pinkie Pie on top of Fluttershy S01E22.png|"Hey!" Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png Epic group GASP S1E22.png Twilight and friends bow to Celestia S01E22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault S1E22.png|"No it's my fault!" Pinkie Pie what are talking S1E22.png|"Wait what are we talking about?" Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie gasp at Philomena's renewal S01E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie riding to Sugarcube Corner with the CMC S1E23.png|Oh... Hi girls! Pinkie Pie riding with the CMC S1E23.png|..Look at me, I can ride without holding on. Pinkie Pie about to fall off the wagon S1E23.png|..Whoa! Sweetie Belle 'we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png Apple Bloom holds Pinkie Pie S1E23.png|..Thanks Apple Bloom? Pinkie Pie 'Come with me' S1E23.png|"Cutie mark? Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine!" Scootaloo 'Why not' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie enjoying the ride with the CMC S1E23.png Filly Pinkie pushing a rock S1E23.png|"My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields." Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|Pinkie as a filly. Filly Pinkie sigh S1E23.png|"When all of a sudden..." Filly Pinkie surprised by explosion S1E23.png Filly Pinkie sees sonic rainboom S1E23.png Filly Pinkie Pie blown back by wind S01E23.png Filly Pinkie after the Sonic Rainboom S01E23.png First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie's first ever smile. Pinkie thinking S01E23.png Pinkie Pie at the silo door S1E23.png|Come here and I'll show you something. Pinkie Pie obtaining her cutie mark S1E23.png|Pinkie as a filly, throwing her very first party. Filly Pinkie 'It's called' S1E23.png|"It's called... a party!" Pinkie Pie smiling as a filly S1E23.png|A young Pinkie pie as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Pinkie Pie sad S01E23.png Pinkie Pie sad2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie 'You like it' S1E23.png|"You like it!" Pinkie Pie dancing with family S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie dancing with her family. Pinkie Pie obtains her cutie mark S1E23.png Pinkie Pie talks to the CMC S1E23.png|"... and that's how Equestria was made!" Pinkie Pie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Pinkie Pie entering Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|It's a gem! Rainbow Dash smiling in Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Pinkie Pie confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie dive S01E23.png Pinkie Pie thanks S01E23.png Fluttershy thanks S01E23.png Rarity thanks S01E23.png Rainbow collapsed S01E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Owl's Well That Ends Well Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Pinkie, like everypony else, is proud of Spike. The ponies admire Spike S1E24.png Pinkie Pie petting Spike S1E24.png|Pinkie rubbing Spike on the head. Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Watching the meteor shower with friends. Twilight and Spike watching the meteor shower S1E24.png Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie watching the meteor shower S1E24.png Main cast watching meteor shower S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png|Tasty cookies. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|The punch just got Spiked! Owlowiscious popular among main characters S1E24.png|Twilight introduces Owlowiscious to her friends. Jealous Spike S1E24.png Pinkie Pie is enamored with Owlowiscious S1E24.png Pinkie Pie makes a clever pun S1E24.png|I'm hooked! Pinkie Pie thinking S1E24.png Spike about to kick a quince S1E24.png|Pinkie trying to help Spike. Party of One Twilight 'Oh hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie singing to Twilight S1E25.png|Pinkie invites Twilight to Gummy's birthday party with an energetic song. Pinkie Pie singing to Twilight 2 S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Twilight S1E25.png|You're still a clown, Pinkie, even without the red nose. Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie looks so cute in a tux. Gummy's a sharp-lookin' chap too! Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to the party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Applejack S1E25.png|Still lively enough to invite Applejack! Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png|Bombs away! Pinkie Pie inviting Applejack to Gummy's party S1E25.png Applejack listening to Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png Pinkie Pie singing to Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|Inviting Rainbow Dash... Pinkie Pie outside Dash's home S1E25.png|Pinkie really goes to great lengths to accommodate her friends. Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy S1E25.png|...and Fluttershy Pinkie Pie singing to Fluttershy S1E25.png|Pleading Fluttershy Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png Pinkie Pie regrets doing singing telegrams S1E25.png|Being a cake is exhausting. Especially if you have legs, tail and a head Pinkie Pie collapses on bedroom floor S1E25.png|"Next time, I think I’ll just pass out written invitations." Pinkie Pie and Twilight dancing S01E25.png|The party, which is held in the attic of Sugarcube Corner, begins. Applejack and Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie S1E25.png|"Hey, girls!" Pinkie Pie at Gummy's birthday party S1E25.png|"Just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you can make it to Gummy’s party!" Pinkie Pie twistes her head S1E25.png|"Don’t worry, there are plenty of other surprises in apple bobbing tub." Pinkie Pie 'can't tell you that, silly' S1E25.png|When Rainbow Dash asks her what's in the tub, Pinkie says, "I can't tell you that, silly. Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Rarity praising the punch S1E25.png|"This punch is simply divine." Rarity spewing punch S1E25.png|Rarity spots Gummy lounging in the punch bowl. Pinkie doesn't even bat an eye. Rarity looking to Twilight for help S01E25.png|"It’s Gummy’s favorite." Rarity in shock S01E25.png Rarity deciding to be polite S01E25.png Rarity is pretty disgusted S01E25.png|Rarity forcibly drinks the punch. Rarity Pinkie Pie False Drink S1E25.png Pinkie Pie "This is my jam!" S1E25.png|"Ooh! This is my jam!" Happy Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Twilight S01E25.png|The friends dance. Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png Pinkie Pie hitting Twilight S01E25.png|Pinkie knocks over Twilight in her enthusiasm. Pinkie Pie bumping Fluttershy S01E25.png|And Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie dancing at Gummy's party S1E25.png|Pinkie obliviously dancing. Excited Pinkie S1E25.png|"C’mon, everypony!" The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png|"Gummy wants to dance! Go, Gummy! It’s your birthday! Go, Gummy! It’s your birthday!" Gummy twitches his tail to the beat, placid as ever. Party's over S1E25.png Pinkie Pie saying goodbye to her friends after the party S1E25.png|"Hooie! Ah am beat! I haven’t danced that much since… Well, since your last party. Thanks again for the invite!" Pinkie Pie 'There's still some cake left' S1E25.png|Pinkie tries to get her friends to stay a little longer: "There's still some cake left." Pinkie Pie looking at Twilight S1E25.png|Twilight politely declines and praises the party, saying, "We should do this again soon." Pinkie Pie takes what Twilight said seriously S1E25.png|"We should do this again soon!" Pinkie Pie spooking Twilight S01E25.png|The next morning, Pinkie shows up at Twilight's house and says, "It's soon!" Pinkie Pie going to Twilight to invite her to another party S1E25.png|"All our bestest friends are invited, and there’s gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch!" Twilight reading letter and Pinkie jumping S1E25.png|Twilight reads the invitation, which says that the afterparty is that same day at 3:00 PM. Pinkie Pie 'Yes indeedy' S1E25.png|Twilight: "This afternoon? As in, this afternoon this afternoon?" Pinkie: "Yes indeedy." Twilight with a big grin S1E25.png|Twilight uses magic to hastily make a pile of books. Twilight making excuses S1E25.png|"Oh, gosh. I wish I could make it, but I’ve gotten a bit behind in my studies. I’ve really gotta hit the books." Pinkie happy S1E25.png|Pinkie accepts Twilight's claim. "I understand. Your studies come first. But don’t worry, we’ll be sure to save you some cake." Pinkie winking S1E25.png|Good thing she's not mad (at this point, that is). Pinkie Pie 'You should really just read them' S1E25.png|"You shouldn’t hit the books. You should really just read them." Pinkie Pie shows up from between the hay bales S1E25.png|Pinkie shows up at Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E25.png|"Who’s ready to shake their hoof-thang?!" Applejack taking the envelope S1E25.png|Applejack takes an invitation card from the basket on her head. Applejack looks at Pinkie jumping S1E25.png|"It’s an invitation to “Gummy’s After-Birthday” party this afternoon!" Pinkie Pie 'That's just what Twilight said' S1E25.png|Applejack: "This afternoon? As in, this afternoon this afternoon?" Pinkie: "That’s funny. That’s just what Twilight said, ..." Pinkie Pie pointing S1E25.png|And the answer is, "Yes! It’s this afternoon!" Applejack 'that's what we do' S1E25.png Applejack nervously chuckle S1E25.png|Pinkie scrutinizes Applejack when she stutters something about having to pick apples. Pinkie stares at Applejack S1E25.png|The Pinkie Stare. Pinkie walks up to Rarity S1E25.png|It's Rarity's turn. Rarity comments on Pinkie's basket hat S1E25.png|"Ooh! Love the new hat. Very modern. What’s the occasion?" Pinkie invites Rarity to the after-birthday party S1E25.png|"Gummy’s after-birthday party is this afternoon. I’m delivering the invitations." Rarity 'This afternoon' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Everypony keeps saying that' S1E25.png|"It’s so strange. Everypony keeps saying that." Pinkie invites Rarity to the after-birthday party S1E25.png|"I thought we could have even more fun at his after-birthday party!" Rarity declining Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png|Rarity: "I’m going to have to decline. I have to… wash my hair!" Pinkie Pie sad when Rarity can't go to the second party S1E25.png|Sad at her Rarity's refusal. Pinkie Pie 'Your hair doesn't look dirty' S1E25.png|"Don't be silly. Your hair doesn't look dirty." Rarity running back to her house S1E25.png|Rarity is desperate enough to plunge her head into a trash can full of garbage. Pinkie Pie smiles S1E25.png|Pinkie's optimism: "Oh well, a party is still a party even with only two guests." Rainbow Dash making an excuse S1E25.png|"Oh, man! We’d love to, but… we’re… house-sitting this afternoon." Pinkie Pie 'Both of you' S1E25.png|"Both of you?" Rainbow Dash looking at her penciled watch S1E25.png|"Uh, look at the time!" Rainbow Dash "We'd really better get going" S1E25.png|"We'd really better get going." Pinkie Pie "Wait!" S1E25.png|"Wait!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have to housesit S1E25.png Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|"Maybe I could bring you some after-birthday cake and ice-cream. Who’re you house-sitting for?" Pinkie Pie talks to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|Rainbow Dash makes up and name and Pinkie says, "That’s strange. I know just about everypony around here." Pinkie Pie 'There's a bear around here' S1E25.png|"There's a bear around here?" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about to zoom off S1E25.png|They make up more details about Harry the Bear before flying off. Pinkie Pie baffled S1E25.png|"Something strange is definitely going on around here, Gummy." Pinkie Pie 'but what are the chances' S1E25.png|"But what are the chances all my other friends would have plans this afternoon too?" Pinkie thinking S1E25.png|"The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like..." Pinkie Pie 'Excuses!' S1E25.png|"...excuses!" Pinkie Pie looks down S1E25.png|Pinkie spies on Twilight, who is entering Sugarcube Corner downstairs. Twilight sneaking around S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'or hitting' S1E25.png|"That doesn’t look like studying... or hitting!" Pinkie Pie eavesdropping S1E25.png|Pinkie overhearing the conversation between Twilight and Mrs. Cake. Pinkie with her hoof inside the hole S1E25.png|Oh no, she saw the can! Pinkie with hoof free from the hole S1E25.png Pinkie Pie spying S1E25.png|Where is she going now? Pinkie Pie disguised S1E25.png|"Time to get to the bottom of things!" Pinkie Pie taking cover behind an apple stand S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png|"I think our cover’s been blown! We’ll need a new disguise." Pinkie Pie inside a hay bale S1E25.png|Pinkie watches Twilight surreptitiously transfer the Sugarcube Corner box to Rarity. Gummy sneezing S1E25.png|Gummy sneezes. Pinkie Pie hides in a hay bale S1E25.png|Pinkie follows Rarity, who meets Fluttershy in a dark alley. Pinkie Pie eavesdropping on Rarity and Fluttershy S1E25.png|Rarity and Fluttershy whisper about evading Pinkie. Pinkie Pie is hurt by her friend's words S1E25.png|This saddens her. Pinkie Pie feeling dizzy S1E25.png|She hops away but crashes into a wall and topples into the street. Pinkie Pie's disguise from Fluttershy's perspective S1E25.png|Fluttershy's POV. Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie in hay bale costume S1E25.png|Naturally, Fluttershy is terrified. Pinkie saddened after Fluttershy flies away S1E25.png|"I thought everypony loved my parties..." Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Hi, Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash realizes she greeted Pinkie S1E25.png|Whoops. Pinkie Pie hops after Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|Don't you get away from me, Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie pops out of a barrel S1E25.png|"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Pinkie Pie creeps up on Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|Rainbow Dash takes refuge in the school's bell, but guess who else is there? Pinkie Pie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png|"What's the real reason you didn't want to come to Gummy's party?!" Pinkie Pie stares at Rainbow Dash while helping her up S1E25.png|Dash speeds up a mountain cliff and Pinkie is already there, of course. Pinkie Pie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png|"What's in those bags?!" Pinkie Pie chases Dash S1E25.png Pinkie Pie running S1E25.png|She furiously chases Dash into Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie banging her head against the door S1E25.png|Pinkie's way of knocking the door (WARNING: Don't try this at home). Pinkie Pie 'take a look inside the barn' S1E25.png|"Mind if I take a look inside the barn?" Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png|"Uh, well, she was just bringin’ in some… supplies! Yup, supplies for the… renovation! Fixin’ up the whole thing, top to bottom… uh, lots of construction goin’ on in there right now." Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Applejack attempts to lie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looking angrily S1E25.png Applejack forcing construction noises S1E25.png Pinkie Pie tries to take a peek S1E25.png Applejack looking at Pinkie suspiciously S1E25.png Pinkie Pie tries to look inside the barn S1E25.png Applejack sticking her head up S01E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at Applejack angrily S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at Applejack S01E25.png Pinkie Pie's eyes S1E25.png Applejack slams the door S1E25.png|Applejack slams the door on Pinkie's neck. Pinkie PieDerp S01E25.png|Pinkie is dazed. Pinkie Pie gives Applejack a stare S1E25.png Pinkie Pie glaring at Applejack S01E25.png|Pie: The Ultimate Glarista! Pinkie Pie 'Okey dokey lokey' S1E25.png|"Okie...dokie...lokie." Applejack face-to-face with Pinkie Pie S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'they don't want me to know' S1E25.png|"They’re up to something, Gummy! Something they don’t want me to know about!" Pinkie Pie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png|"Well, I’m gonna know about it! I’m gonna know about it big time!" Pinkie Pie 'Tell me about it big time!' S1E25.png|"Tell me about it big time!" Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png|Pinkie tries to get Spike to talk. Spike ready to eat the gems S1E25.png Pinkie Pie bringing over a lamp S1E25.png|It's time to interrogate. Pinkie Pie interrogates Spike S01E25.png|"All you have to do is talk." Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png Pinkie Pie scowling S1E25.png|This isn't what she wanted him to say. Pinkie Pie 'Talk about our friends' S1E25.png|"Talk about our friends." Spike talks about Twilight S1E25.png Spike talks about Rarity S1E25.png There's Fluttershy... S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png|"You're not understanding me! I want you to confess!" Pinkie Pie 'Confess!' S1E25.png|"Confess!" Spike confessing S1E25.png|" I’m the one who spilled juice all over Twilight’s copy of Magical Mysteries and Practical Potions!" Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png|"And sometimes... when no one’s around... I do this." Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png|"Looking good, Spike. Looking real good." Pinkie Pie surprised by Spike's confessions S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'No, no, no, no!' S1E25.png|"No, no, no, NO!" Spike 'I'll say it' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie faces Spike S1E25.png Pinkie Pie huffy telling Spike what to say S1E25.png|"Tell me that my friends are all lying to me and avoiding me because they don’t like my parties, and they don't want to be my friends anymore!" Spike tells Pinkie what she wants him to say S1E25.png|Spike repeats it verbatim. Sunburst Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Inflated Hair Pinkie S1E25.png|Pinkie's mane suddenly inflates and then deflates, accompanied by the sound of rushing wind and a balloon popping. My friends don't like my parties S1E25.png|This is the saddest thing I have ever seen in my life. Pinkie Pie surrounded by darkness under a cone of light S01E25.png|"Oh no, my friends don’t like my parties and they don’t want to be my friends anymore." Spike turning off the light S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Thank you all so much' S1E25.png|"Thank you all so much for coming!" Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|Pinkie looks at the guests that she has constructed for Gummy's afterparty. Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png|She fakes the voice of Mr. Turnip: "Could I have some more punch?" Turnip S01E25.png|"Well, of course you can have some more punch, Mr. Turnip. " Turnip drinks S01E25.png DerangedPinkie1 S01E25.png|Mr. Turnip gets his punch. SnappingPinkie S01E25.png|A twanging noise plays when Pinkie's face suddenly and briefly contorts. DerangedPinkie2 S01E25.png|The next guest: Rocky. Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png|Rocky: "This is one great party! You really outdone yourself!" Pinkie Pie 'Why, thank you, Rocky' S1E25.png|"Why, thank you, Rocky." Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png|(in a refined voice) "I'm having a delightful time as well." Pinkie Pie 'I'm so glad' S1E25.png|"I'm so glad, Sir Lints-a-Lot." Pinkie Pie and Madame LeFlour S01E25.png|Bag of flour: "Might I tro’ble you for another slice of cake?" She gets her cake S01E25.png|"Anything for you, Madame Le Flour." Pinkie Pie talking to her inanimate friends S1E25.png|Rocky says that he's glad none of the ponies showed up, and Pinkie says, "They're not so bad..." Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|From this moment on, the guests start talking of their own accord in her imagination. Pinkie Pie 'Oh, come on now' S1E25.png|Rocky calls Pinkie's pony friends losers, and she says, "Oh, c’mon now. “Losers” might be a little strong, don’cha think?" Pinkie Pie 'It was pretty rude' S1E25.png|She concedes. "Well, it was pretty rude." Pinkie Pie listening to her inanimate friends S1E25.png|Madame Le Four says, "Pretty rude? It was down right deeespicable!" *slaps table with hand/corner of sack* Pinkie Pie looks angry S1E25.png|"It was, wasn't it?" Pinkie Pie 'You know what' S1E25.png|"You know what? I’m not gonna speak to them ever again. And I’m not gonna invite them to another party as long as I live!" Pinkie Pie's new friends S1E25.png|A magical pink pony with Schizophrenia. Your argument is invalid. Pinkie Pie with derpy eyes S1E25.png|The camera cuts to exterior of Pinkie's illusion and shows her grabbing the guests while voicing them. Pinkie Pie laying on the table with derpy eyes S1E25.png|Umm...Pinkie? You feeling alright? Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png|Rainbow Dash enters the house and apologizes for rushing by Pinkie earlier. "Had some place to be and couldn’t slow down and say, 'Hello.' You know how it goes." Pinkie Pie angry S1E25.png|She says through gritted teeth: "I know how it goes, all right!" Pinkie Pie 'spending time with my real friends' S1E25.png|"I'm spending time with my real friends." Crazy Pinkie S01E25.png|"Oui! Zat iz correct, madame!" Pinkie Pie 'I'm having a wonderful time' S1E25.png|"I'm having a wonderful time right here." Derpy Party Pinkie under stool S01E25.png|Pinkie pushes Rocky forward while telling Rainbow Dash to back off (in his voice). Pinkie Pie doesn't want to go S1E25.png|Rainbow Dash: "Alright, party's over." Rainbow Dash tries to move Pinkie Pie S01E25.png|"You... have to... come... with... me!" Pinkie Pie sits on Rainbow's head S1E25.png|"No... I... DON'T!" Pinkie Pie sitting on Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|Rainbow Dash gets a faceful of Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash dragging Pinkie Pie by the tail S1E25.png|Gummy calmly sitting on Pinkie as usual. Rainbow Dash drags Pinkie Pie to the farm S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at her friends S1E25.png|The barn door creaks open. Pinkie Pie looks at what her friends have prepared for her S1E25.png|She stares at them. Pinkie Pie angry at her friends S1E25.png|Dash pushes her forward. Pinkie Pie angry 2 S1E25.png|Her eyes narrow and she glares even harder. (Look at Gummy.) Pinkie Pie is angry at her friends S1E25.png|She becomes indignant when Fluttershy whispers that she thought Pinkie would be more "excited". Pinkie Pie waving her hooves S1E25.png|Agitated, she calls it a farewell party, because they don't like her anymore and are going to kick her out of the group. Pinkie Pie sad at her party S1E25.png|The definition of despondency. Applejack and Pinkie3 S01E25.png|Applejack: "Why in the world would you think we didn’t like you anymore, sugarcube?" Applejack and Pinkie4 S01E25.png|Applejack isn't convincing Pinkie Pie at all. Rarity scared S01E25.png|Pinkie screams "Why?!" into Rarity's face. Pinkie Pie WHY S01E25.png|Fluttershy gets the same treatment: "Why?!" Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png|"Because you've been lying to me and avoiding me all day! That's why!" Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png|Dash: "Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise." Rarity happy S01E25.png|"We’ve been planning this party for such a long time." Rarity happy 3 S01E25.png|"We had to make excuses for why we couldn’t attend Gummy’s party, so that we could get everything ready for yours." Rarity happy 2 S01E25.png|Pinkamena is not amused. Pinkie Pie angry face S1E25.png|Skeptical Pinkamena. Pinkie Pie looking S1E25.png Twilight looks at Pinkie's birthday cake S1E25.png|"If this is a farewell party, why does the cake I picked up from Sugarcube Corner say, 'Happy Birthday, Pinkie Pie?'" Presents for Pinkie S1E25.png|The camera switches to Pinkie's POV and focuses on a pile of presents... Decorations S1E25.png|A banner overhead... Pinkie Pie's birthday cake S01E25.png|And the cake... ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png|The rare and endangered Frilled Lizard Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png|"Awww! thank you guys." Pinkie Pie excited S1E25.png|"And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party!" Pinkie Pie 'You girls are the best friends ever' S1E25.png|"You girls are the best friends ever!" Pinkie Pie 'How could I have ever doubted you' S1E25.png|"How could I have ever doubted you?" Twilight 'It could have happened to any of us' S1E25.png|Twilight reconciles with Pinkie. Rainbow Dash 'I'm just glad' S1E25.png|''Hey!'' Pinkie with a nervous grin S1E25.png|Sheepish Pinkie. Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight dancing S1E25.png|Enjoying the party. Twilight and Pinkie forming a conga line S1E25.png|Twilight and Pinkie forms a conga line... Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity dancing S1E25.png Main cast form a conga line S1E25.png|...and the others join in on the fun. Pinkie Pie 'His party was cut short' S1E25.png|"You girls wouldn’t mind if we celebrated Gummy’s after-birthday party too, would you? His party was cut short, and he’s pretty upset about it." The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 1 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 2 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 3 S1E26.png|Pinkie, excited that the Grand Galloping Gala is finally here. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 4 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie jumping S1E26.png Pinkie Pie's Final Jump S1E26.png Twilight Distracted S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png Twilight and Pinkie "please stop shouting" S01E26.png Pinkie Pie suddenly stopping S1E26.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity staring at each other S1E26.png|Stare contest... What is Twilight doing S1E26.png Pinkie Pie is confused S1E26.png Spike and Pinkie S1E26.png Rarity, Pinkie and Spike looking around S1E26.png Applejack Arrives S1E26.png Twilight is ready to cast a spell S01E26.png Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Confident Twilight with amazed friends S1E26.png Impressed with Twilight's spell S1E26.png Staring at Mouse Horses S1E26.png Twilight those horses S1E26.png Twilight wonders how they will get to the gala S1E26.png Rarity being dramatic S1E26.png Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Caramel and Lucky Clover pull carriage S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Dryer S1E26.png Excited Spike "all night long!" S01E26.png Pinkie Pie with a flat mane S01E26.png|Busy having FUN! Pinkie Pie with her regular mane again S01E26.png|*POOF* The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png|The ponies in their dresses Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png Pinkie Pie at the gala S01E26.png|"I'm here at the Grand Gala..." Pinkie Pie looks to her side S1E26.png Pinkie Pie 'I am the best at parties' S1E26.png Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing with Sprinkle Medleys in her fantasy S1E26.png Pinkie Pie accompanied by Sprinkle Medleys S1E26.png Pinkie Pie ends her solo S1E26.png|Pinkie ends her solo. Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png Pinkie Pie To Woo S1E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png Spike Powerslide S1E26.png Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png Pinkie Pie excited to be at the Gala S01E26.png Pinkie Pie "Gotta dance" S1E26.png|Gotta Dance! Pinkie Pie dancing at the Gala S01E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing as BG ponies watch S01E26.png|I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... Pinkie Pie stands next to the statue S1E26.png Pinkie Pie "it's all I ever dreamed" S01E26.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E26.png Musician ponies look at Pinkie Pie S1E26.png Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Pinkie Pie sings "yippee!" S01E26.png Pinkie with Lyrica and Royal Ribbon S01E26.png Pinkie Pie about to finish her song S1E26.png|I'm at the Grand Galloping GalaaaAAAAAA! Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie ends singing S01E26.png Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png Pinkie Pie sad S01E26.png|Poor Pinkie :( Pinkie Pie determined S1E26.png Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie whispers something to Frederick Horseshoepin S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Making Song Request To Octavia S1E26.png Pinkie Pie hanging from the ceiling S1E26.png Pinkie Pie talking while on ceiling S1E26.png Pinkie Pie about to sing S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Pony Pokey S01E26.png|YEOW! Pinkie Pie alarming Octavia S1E26.png|That's not the way to do it, Pinkie. Also, you didn't even ask for permission. Pinkie Pie knocking into Octavia S01E26.png|Pinkie knocking into Octavia. Pinkie Pie singing the Pony Pokey S1E26.png|We're doing the Pony Pokey! Oh yeah! Pinkie Pie YEAH! S01E26.png|Yeah! Pinkie Pie oooohhh S01E26.png|oooohhhhh Pinkie Pie Par-teh! S01E26.png|Par-teh! Pinkie Pie DJ S01E26.png Pinkie Pie getting ready to party S1E26.png Pinkie Pie epic background S01E26.png Pinkie Pie madness! S01E26.png May Ball gets lifted by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie stage dive! S01E26.png|Stage dive! Pinkie Pie overturns Applejack's cake cart S1E26.png Battered Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E26.png Fluttershy holding a squirrel in her mouth S1E26.png Pinkie Pie looking at Rarity's glass slipper S1E26.png Rarity "let's go!" S1E26.png Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png Main 6 and Spike "IT WAS!" S01E26.png Pinkie Pie laughing! S01E26.png|Laughing! Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png |index}}